Coffee and Tea With a Side of Dip!
by SmallNeko
Summary: Pip invites Damien to go to Starbucks with him, but it's quite cold out. Fluffy Dip, rated T for like, one swear word


"How long did you wait?" Pip called from the sidewalk on the other end of the street, rushing over while holding his hat so it didn't fly off his head. Damien shrugged before rubbing his arms as he stood in front of Starbucks. "10 minutes at most. You were the one to invite me, so why weren't you the first one here? …God dammit it's cold."

Catching his breath, Pip stopped in front of Damien and laughed, "You should have worn something warmer, then!" He unraveled the scarf that was around his neck and wrapped it around Damien's. "There! Feel warm yet?"

Damien shook his head as his teeth chattered, "N-No. Can we just go inside now?"

Nodding, Pip walked over to the door to Starbucks and held it open, "After you." He smiled genially, watching the raven-haired boy enter the coffee shop. Pip followed after Damien and felt the change in temperature almost immediately.

The sweet smells of coffee and hot chocolate wafted into Damien's nostrils before he took in a deep breath, faintly smiling. The blond stepped in front of the black-haired boy and started speaking to the cashier behind the counter. "Good day!" He tipped his hat and continued, "I heard from someone that you have fantastic tasting coffee and tea! I would like to have an Earl Gray Tea Latte, if that isn't too much trouble."

It fascinated Damien how Pip was able to have a sociable attitude, even to an employee at a stupid little Starbucks. It probably had no meaning at all to the cashier that a British boy with strangely feminine traits was being kind to him. Damien blew air from his nose, crossing his arms.

"…Oh. Yes, he's with me." Pip answered the cashier, motioning to Damien that he was to order his drink now. The choices on the menu were endless and even the son of Satan wasn't able to give an answer right away.

That is, if he ordered just one drink. "I'll have one of everything!" Damien smirked at Pip, whose face instantly twisted into one of confusion and panic. "D-Damien! One drink! Not everything!" Pip's voice cracked as he exclaimed and turned his head to Damien. The cashier gave Damien a look as if to say, "Are you sure?"

Damien frowned. "I'll have the most expensive item."

After the two boys sat down at a table with their drinks, Pip stared into his empty pocket. The moment before, it carried 20 dollars and a note from his parents. Mind you, his parents are dead, so a note from them that he saved was pretty important. Unfortunately, he lost it in the trash when throwing away a straw wrapper. Both of the items he once had were gone.

After fixing his hat, Pip took a sip of his drink, which was steaming hot, too much so for comfort. He stumbled back in his chair, practically falling over before grabbing the edge of the table to stable himself back up on the chair. Damien snickered at this as he swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "You should do that more often."

Pip's face flushed. "Why?"

"Because it's funny." Damien chuckled again at the misery of the blond. He looked so distraught and confused; it was cute, almost. "And you have a little tea right there." The black-haired boy pointed at the other boy's bowtie.

"Oh, is there a napkin anywhere?" As soon as Pip glanced down at his shirt, Damien's finger flew up and hit Pip straight in the nose. "Ow!" He noticed that there wasn't actually tea on his bowtie and started to laugh. "Damien, how do you like your drink?"

"It's pretty good I guess. I actually might want to come back to the only place on Earth that doesn't aggravate me." Damien shrugged, narrowing his eyes on a bug that was crawling on the table. He slapped it with his hand, "Maybe not the most sanitary, but this place is calm, not at all crazy like the rest of this stupid planet."

Smiling widely, Pip sipped on his drink again. It wasn't as hot as before, but it still burnt his tongue. "Next time you visit we should come here again!"

"Yeah. Of course." Damien chugged the rest of his drink and discarded the container into the trash can by the entrance. As he sat back down, the black-haired boy commanded, "Hurry up, it's starting to snow outside, and it'd be hell to walk back in a snow storm like I know you guys always have in Colorado."

Pip finished up his tea and left the cup on the table, leaving with a smile on his face while waving goodbye to the cashier. Once outside, Damien shivered again, cursing under his breath about how cold Colorado is. Pip reminded him that it was almost always as chilly as it is today.

"G-Great. Just what I needed, another wonderfully freezing day. This is such an amazing day, isn't it, Pip?" Sarcasm leaked from his words like a tap leaks water. Damien's teeth chattered after the two started to stroll on the sidewalk. They walked next to each other and started to talk and laugh.

The snowflakes flew from the sky in clumps, soon growing on the ground in almost an inch of snow in only ten minutes. The two arrived at Pip's apartment, which the blond had rented only a month ago, and said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, Damien!" Pip smiled as the raven-haired boy started to stride away with Pip's scarf still around his neck.

"…See you. We should go back to Starbucks, maybe share a coffee next time?" Damien turned on his heels and asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

There was a long moment of silence before Pip answered, walking over to Damien. He planted a kiss on the boy's burning cheek and said, "Of course! As long as you don't pick the most expensive item on the menu."

Damien replied with a chuckle and a flush of the cheeks. "I'll try not to. Just don't tempt me."

The two boys parted ways, Pip ambling inside his comforting house and Damien disappearing into the cold ground, only a few minutes later appearing back into Hell.

Placing his coat on the coat rack, Pip sighed. "Oh, that was such a nice trip to Starbucks! I sure hope he does come back very soon! Next time I should invite him inside, yes, that will be very pleasant, indeed!" Pip grinned, all the while dressing into his warm pajamas before sitting down at his coffee table with a cup of tea in his hands. "He should really visit more often…"

**A/N: I had no clue how to end this, but here it is! My first Dip fanfic, because I have this headcanon that the two go to Starbucks every time Damien visits. Now, mind you, in this headcanon, Pip never got crushed to death by Mecha Streisand. This goes hand in hand with a roleplay I'm in on tumblr. I'm Pip on the roleplay, and I added this headcanon into one of the posts. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you so very much for reading!**


End file.
